The present invention relates to an improvement in a variable venturi type carburetor and, more particularly, to a floatless variable venturi type carburetor having no float chamber.
Conventional variable venturi type carburetors have various problems originating from the float chamber. For instance, the size of the carburetor as a whole is inconveniently increased due to the provision of the float chamber. It is to be pointed out that a complicated and troublesome countermeasure is necessary against the undesirable enrichment of air-fuel mixture due to evaporation of the fuel which takes place when the ambient air temperature is high. Further, the air-fuel ratio of the mixture is inconveniently fluctuated due to a change in the fuel level in the float chamber attributable to a bounding of the chassis or turning of the automobile.